


Talent

by Mythdefied



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naked, powers scattered to the four winds along with her rational thoughts, on view in a half burnt out shell of a house where any mortal could wander by and see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent

The rain slid down Deimos' naked skin like a wet waterfall. The ridiculous thought skittered through Discord's mind and she almost laughed, but then Deimos' fingers pushed deeper and she could only gasp, pant and arch her back.

Naked, powers scattered to the four winds along with her rational thoughts, on view in a half burnt out shell of a house where any mortal could wander by and see her. See her splayed out on a mud floor, nipples peaked and glistening from the rain and Deimos' mouth, reddened from the pull of his fingers. Legs spread wide, trembling on the cusp of yet another orgasm as Deimos held her down, fingers and tongue buried in the damp curls between her legs.

She tried to grip his hair, to pull him in more, but she couldn't get a grip on the short blond strands. They slid through her fingers like wet silk. She would've moved, sat up and grabbed him by the neck, forced him closer, but he had her. His free hand was tight on her waist, fingers digging in hard enough to turn her skin a bloodless color where they gripped her. As if he could bruise her, a goddess, his superior in every way.

Discord jerked, uncontrollably, a high, thready cry escaping from her as she clenched around his fingers, coming again, and again after that. Fingers digging convulsively into the mud as she trembled beneath him.

Deimos lifted his head, stared up at her, cheeks and chin wet with her juices. He licked his lips. Slowly.

She just stared back, gasping sharply for air.

"More?" He finally asked, already moving his fingers again, rocking them in and out of her, steady, slow pace. Building.

Discord nodded. "You're not bad at this," she said, pleased that her voice didn't sound as breathless, as eager as she'd thought it might.

"So, I'm not totally incompetent, huh?" Deimos grinned, although, it was more of a sneer.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," Discord said, pushing herself up on one elbow. "I mean, if this is your _only_ talent, I doubt Ares is going to be all that impressed."

Deimos giggled, and that was definitely a sneer now. "Oh, you'd be surprised." He bent his head again before she could reply, tongue swirling around her clit, flicking against it before he set to sucking at it like a favorite treat, fingers pushing even harder into her.

Discord fell back with a helpless cry, barely feeling the mud as it squished beneath her, splattering over her heated skin.

Maybe she'd let him bruise her after all.

Fin


End file.
